


A Father's Love

by Look_Left



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_Left/pseuds/Look_Left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What makes a father?  What makes a son? </p>
<p>It's more than blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Love

Foggy placed the box down on the table with a sigh. “You know, Matt. For a guy who claims to live simple, you have a lot of useless shit.” He said and looked over to the ‘discard’ pile that composed 60% of the items they had looked at in the last two hours.

“Yeah, yeah.” Matt replied with a sigh of disgust. “I didn’t have a lot of stuff growing up. Orphan and all. I may have developed a hoarding problem without realizing it.”

“You think? I mean, is this a drawing or your attempts at practicing your hand writing?” Foggy asked as he looked at the page in front of him in bemusement. Matt shrugged.

“Hell if I know. Blind remember?”

“Why’d you keep it?” He tossed it into the trash. Matt glared and threw a shirt after it, a shirt that looked at least three sizes too big for Matt, unless he’d gone through a fat phase and failed to mention it. “What’s the story behind that shirt?”

“Don’t remember either.” Foggy grunted and went through the box he was reviewing. Tax records. Death certificate for Matt’s dad (he wisely kept silent about that particular item). Wedding certificate for his parents. School records. He got to his birth certificate and almost passed it with disinterest. 

He never thought that the years of scanning legal documents and text books would bite him in the butt until it had him reading over the page before he had a chance to think about it. Foggy paused and read it over again. He could hear his own heart pounding in his ears.

Matt paused and looked at him. “What is it?” Foggy wanted to lie but knew he couldn’t. A lie of omission was possible but it didn’t sit right with him. “Foggy? What did you find?” Foggy took out the document and laid it out in front of him. “Foggy!” Matt was getting worried.

“It’s your birth certificate.” Matt’s brow furrowed. His expression only partially concealed by his dark glasses (smudged and Foggy was going to have to clean them again). 

“Okay? What’s the big deal?”

“Matt, your dad was Jack Murdock.” Matt’s expression looked even more confused. 

“Yes. Why?”

“Your mom was Mira Murdock.” Matt shrugged. 

“Yes. Get to the point, Foggy.”

Foggy sighed. “I’m sorry, man.”

“WHAT?” Matt’s was getting agitated. 

“Jack Murdock wasn’t your father.”

“What? Foggy, you’re crazy. My dad was Jack. He took care of me after my mom left.”

“It lists another man as your biological father.” Matt licked his lips and looked confused.

“That’s wrong.” He said. “It has to be wrong. Jack Murdock was my dad.”

“Matt, Matt. I’m looking at your birth certificate. It says a Howard-“

“It’s wrong!” Matt yelled. “It’s wrong! WRONG!” He slammed his fist on the table. “Jack was my dad. He was! I’m Jack Murdock’s son!” Foggy jumped back and raised his hands up even though Matt couldn’t see it. Maybe he couldn’t even sense it by the way he’d become agitated. “I’M MATTHEW MURDOCK. MURDOCK. I’M NOT ANYONE ELSE’S SON.”

“Matt, calm down.” Foggy pleaded.

“Calm down? You want me to calm down? You just told me my dad isn’t my father! You just told me I’m not HIS SON! No! I’m the son of a whore and her john.”

“Whoa, Matt- that’s not like you to call –“

“Then what is she?” He snarled. “What am I?” He picked up the box and threw it. “It’s all a lie! He died for NOTHING. NOTHING! Dad-Jack died and it was for what- me? Did he even love me?” He anger was quickly shifting into despair, an emotion Foggy was familiar with. 

He stood up and wrapped his arm around his friend. Matt froze, stiff, and breathing hard. If he let him go, Foggy was certain he would get into fight after until he collapsed. “Matt. I’m sorry I was the one who had to tell you. Someone should have told you before. This-children aren’t supposed to find out things like this from their friend.

“I can’t tell you what your dad would have done, and that’s who he was. Your dad. Jack Murdock wasn’t your biological father but he was your dad. He loved you, no one can doubt that. He raised you, gave you everything he could. I’m sure he meant to tell you at some point-someone should have told you after his loss.”

Matt began to tremble. “He stayed with you, Matt. If that’s not love I don’t know what is. You had a man who loved you more than his own life. Blood doesn’t change that. Hell, there are plenty of people whose own biological parents would trade them for a good breakfast.”

“He didn’t have to die.” 

“Then what would he have had?” Foggy asked. ”What would you have had?”

“I miss him so much.” His eyes began to wet. “Foggy- what didn’t tell me? Why did he keep me?”

“Because you’re Matthew Murdock, his son.” Matt let out a sob and Foggy held the best man he’d had the privilege to know. Jack Murdock may not have been the best father but he was clearly hell of a man. A man who raised and committed to the child he’d chosen to be his son until his death. A man who’d raised Matt Murdock, his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1742.html?thread=3812302#cmt3812302
> 
>  
> 
> Foggy is helping Matt move things out of storage. He's helping Matt read documents to make sure nothing important is thrown our. Foggy comes across Matts birth certificate among things. Matts mother is listed as it should be Jane Murdock (whatever name you want of course). And his father is listed as someone who is definitely not Jack Murdock. 
> 
> Matt is shocked when he finds out. No one ever told him and clearly his dad-Jack knew.


End file.
